If It Means a Lot To You
by xXMoonAquaXx
Summary: She is a music prodigy who can't write a love song.  He's a rocker who can't catch a break. Maybe they can help each other find their sound. R&R
1. A Fall Night

**A/N: Hello! I'm Jade and since I'm pretty much bored out of my mind, I decided to open another fanfic and try to continue writing. This is going to be my first ever fic with songs here and there so you have been warned. I have trouble updating so I'm sorry in advance but I'm going to try to be consistent but I want this to be something I like doing and not something I feel obligated doing. I hope you guys enjoy since I've written this pairing about 5 times. I wonder if any of you read any of my previous stories that still linger in the depths of this site. Probably not. But anyways please deal with me writing this as I go. Please excuse any mistakes and with that let's begin!**

 **Rating: T (may change)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls or the song I used in this chapter.**

So _what_ if I don't believe in love?

It's an illusion after all.

The very concept of giving yourself to another indivdual is absurd and impractical in itself. So what if I choose to ignore that?

Love.

Every one craves it.

Desires it.

Needs it.

And its always the same. Predictable.

I just don't buy it.

The never-ending routine of meeting someone new, falling desperately for them, and then getting hurt to feel a sensation of pain that not even the best doctors can cure.

It's so terrifying.

I'm not going to waste my time anymore.

Because let's be honest, is anyone willing to sacrifice _everything_ for love?

 **Chapter 1: A Fall Night**

POV: Third Person

The halls were empty and the echo of students was long gone and dispersed from Pokey Oaks High where a redhead sat at the piano of the chorus room with her slim fingers playing the black and white keys elegantly.

Her soft humming to the music was hypnotizing to say the least, with her long scarlet red curls draped behind her back, some few strands coming to frame her face and her soft pink eyes gleaming as she bounced along the keys. Her perfect completion glowed with the sunlight that gleamed from the open windows.

Her name? I think you already know.

"Blossom! That was magnificent! Another orignal piece?" cried a middle aged lady as she strolled into the room.

"You know me too well, Mrs. Smith." The redhead beamed as she grabbed the pencil in front of her and started making slight changes to the music sheet she was reading from.

"When are you _not_ writing in here?"

"Good point."

Blossom was in a word, a genius. Being her school's top music prodigy she was gifted when it came to anything regarding music. Most people were jealous of her gorgeous looks though, and paid no attention to what she did when the school doors were shut.

It was a shame but she enjoyed the privacy she had.

It was calming.

"Well, what is it this time? A song of betrayal? A song of inner turmoil?" the school's music teacher asked as she grabbed the messy chairs that laid across the room and began organizing them.

"Am I that predictable?" Blossom asked jokingly.

Mrs. Smith stopped what she was doing and just stared at the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

A soft silence came.

"The latter." The redhead sighed, speaking with an annoyed tone as the older woman rumbled with laughter.

"Blossom, _Blossom_." The woman began and the teen knew she was in for a lecture. "You need to begin to broaden your music if you ever want to pursue a career in this industry. It's already your junior year." Mrs. Smith said as she began cleaning up the messy room. Not that it was ever clean.

The redhead dressed in her school's uniform of a white button down, red tie and skirt turned in her seat to face the teacher, a small scowl forming on her lips.

"I thought you said I just needed to know who _I_ was in order to make it." She spoke accusingly.

Mrs. Smith grabbed a cardboard box from the corner of the room and glanced at Blossom.

"That too. But you need to expose yourself to what you don't know, in order to know who you are. Pure talent alone is not going to get you anywhere. Don't you want to go to Juilliard?"

Blossom began grabbing her things and quietly nodded, her eyes on the floor.

"Then explore the _unknown_." The teacher whispered and with that, left to the backroom with a smile.

…

"I'm home." A tired, overthinking Blossom mumbled as she entered the large white house.

A blonde figure began to descend down the stairs and waved to the solemn redhead.

"Hey sis!" the soft voice shouted much to the distaste of our heroine.

Blossom sent a small smile as the yellow pigtailed girl began to follow her into the kitchen, probably waiting for the eldest to begin dinner. They were the same age but her younger sisters still relied on her leadership for most things.

"Hi Bubbles. How as cheerleading practice?" she asked quietly.

"Fun as usual! How's the song coming along?" the blonde sister asked as she twirled around the big kitchen and played with the hem of her cheer uniform. Her blue eyes twinkled respectfully as she giggled, and Blossom admired her younger sister's carefree nature.

 _How envious_ she thought to herself.

It took a while for Blossom to answer. She honestly was pretty stumped. Well as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had been having trouble. And the conversation from earlier was further salt in her wounds.

"Slowly. But coming." She mumbled with dismay in her usually bright tone as she cut up the vegetables in front of her, a little more viciously than she had intended.

The younger sister stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed. She peered to the sister with caution and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by another voice coming from within the house.

"Yo! What's for dinner?" a girl with short black hair and green eyes asked as she came into the room, dressed in a messy pair of cargo shorts and a black tee. She scratched the back of her head and yawned until she noticed the tension of the room.

"What's wrong ?" she grunted as she made her way to sit on the kitchen's table tops.

The eldest didn't answer but the blonde motioned to the other, pointing at Blossom.

The green eyed girl closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh before walking over to the redhead and grabbing the knife from her quickly before she could protest.

" _Hey_!"

"What's up, princess?" the jaded eye girl asked lazily, not in the mood to argue.

"Buttercup, I'm fine. " Blossom muttered cringing because she didn't even believe herself.

"Don't give me that, I know somethings bugging you by the look on your face. So just save us both the time, and spill." Buttercup spoke.

Blossom let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned herself to look at both her sisters. She bit on her lip before speaking.

"Am I predictable?" she asked her eyes downcast.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other and let a quiet echo enter the room.

"That answers my question." Blossom said discouraged as she grabbed the knife from Buttercup's hand and resumed to her vicious chops.

"It's not a bad thing!" Bubbles began to stutter as she placed a hand on her sisters back and rubbed gently.

"Yeah, I thought you liked that about yourself. Why begin to question it now?" Buttercup muttered in an reassuring tone.

"Because it's starting to effect my music! I just can't seem to write anything unique or new, these days." The eldest yelled as she gave up on cooking and sat on the kitchen floor, her head in her hands.

"How am I ever going to get in Juilliard, if I only ever listen and play one type of music? How far is that going to get me?" she whispered harshly.

Bubbles leaned down and pulled her sister into a hug as Buttercup kept staring with a strange look on her face until she chose to speak.

"If you are looking for a different sound, I know a place."

Blossom raised her soft pink eyes and stared into her sisters light green ones with hope on her face.

"Where?" she asked reluctantly and out of breath.

"The Music Café in downtown. There is a band that plays there Friday nights. I happen to know the drummer. They are pretty good and definitely not what you prim type are used too." She muttered while nodding.

"I don't know. I heard some bad stuff about it." Bubbles quietly chimed in.

"C'mon, do you want my help or not? You should at least listen to them play." Buttercup sneered.

"Are you in?"

Blossom sat quietly in place her eyes not leaving the tile in front of her.

This was what she needed. She _needed_ to explore.

No matter how much she would hate it.

"I'm in."

…

The neon covered lights lit up the small café tables as the overall dark room gave Blossom goosebumps.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._

She toyed with the straw in her drink, trying to ignore the looks she received from people. She stuck out to say the least, with her light pink sweater and white pleated skirt while most sported piercings, tattoos, and dark clothing.

Classy.

"Try to keep the pretentious attitude to a minimum. You won't survive here if you keep it up." Buttercup laughed as her eldest sister's uncomfortable aura was amusing.

Blossom sent her a glare before turning to look at the empty stage.

Curiosity bubbled inside of her as she tried to suppress the fear that came as well.

She only ever knew the music that she read about or wrote herself.

Playing the piano and violin was almost all she ever known.

So _how_ was this any different?

Suddenly, the lights glared on stage and the crowd began to roar in excitement as Blossom sat quietly with her hands on her lap, analyzing carefully.

Three tall figures came to stand on stage, coming to the light to slowly show their faces.

Girls in the crowd were screaming at the handsome boys that stood proudly with looks of amusement. A black haired guy with dark forest green eyes sat behind on the drums, with a nose piercing and a whole sleeve of tattoos on his right arm, wearing a tight fitted dark green shirt and black jeans. He was intimidating.

 _THAT is the guy Buttercup knows? I'll have to talk to her about it later._ She thought as she stole a glance at her sister before her attention resumed on the stage.

A blue eyed blonde sat at a keyboard. _Something_ she was familiar with. But his entire look was the complete opposite of what she was about. He had no tattoos or piercings but still had a choker on his neck, a dark blue shirt with a black skull in the center, and black sweats.

No wonder she didn't fit in this crowd. Suddenly not blaming everyone for looking at her the way they did.

This was an _entirely_ different world from her own.

She then paid attention to the boy in the middle. And her breath got caught in her throat. All of them were obviously attractive but _he_ was on a different level.

His ears were adorned with various piercings, his red rough hair was spiky and long reaching almost to his chin. He wore a red tee with a black leather jacket over it, and a simple pair of jeans to top the look. His hands were covered in large rings, as he grabbed the microphone in front of him and fiddled with the strings of his amber electric guitar.

His strong jaw framed his perfect face but what mesmerized her most was his eyes.

They were _blood_ red.

Blossom was put in a trance as she watched him interact with the members before taking the mic in his hands and speak.

"If you didn't already know, we are The Jojo Brothers and we are going to play something new for you all today! _Ready_?" his rough voice echoed as the crowd screamed in excitement.

He smirked and turned to the others and nodded.

And like that, it started.

 **Over My Head (originally by The Fray)**

 **A Day To Remember Cover**

 **I never knew** **  
** **I never knew that everything was falling through** **  
** **That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue** **  
** **To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**

The drums started the song but his voice electrified the crowd as he delivered the music with a rough yet amazing voice. This was defiantly different from what she is used to. This was new.

 **But that's how it's got to be** **  
** **It's coming down to nothing more than apathy** **  
** **I'd rather run the other way than stay and see** **  
** **The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**

His guitar playing was pretty good to her keen ears as she looked at the screaming crowd. His lyrics had a paralyzing effect to her, since in her opinion, she hadn't been able to write anything as meaningful in a long while. She watched in a daze as he became enveloped in his own sound, smirking and singing with a confidence she wished she had.

 **Everyone knows I'm in**

 **Over my head, over my head**

 **With eight seconds left in overtime**

 **She's on your mind, she's on your mind**

 **Let's rearrange**

 **I wish you were a stranger I could disengage**

 **Just say that we agree and then never change**

 **Soften a bit until we all just get along**

The chorus rang through as he sang into the second verse. He kept his eyes closed but nonetheless enjoyed the sounds from his crazed fans.

 _ **But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the arguments in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between**_ ****

 **Everyone knows I'm in** **  
** **Over my head, over my head** **  
** **With eight seconds left in overtime** **  
** **She's on your mind, she's on your mind**

The next verse was sung by the drummer and for the first time Blossom heard what her other sister called "Screamo". It was definitely different and caught her by surprise but the crowd was loving it and by the time the second chorus came up, everyone was on

their feet, including Buttercup while Blossom sat still, quietly observing.

 **Everyone knows I'm in** **  
** **Over my head, over my head** **  
** **With eight seconds left in overtime** **  
** **She's on your mind,** _ **she's on your mind  
She's all on**_

 _ **And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and it's effortless**_ **  
** **Without a sound we lose sight of the ground** **  
** **In the throw around** **  
** **Never thought that you wanted to bring it down** **  
** **I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**

Blossom watched in amazement as Buttercup jumped up and down and bobbed her head every time the black haired guy would sing. Blossom continued to listen as the bridge began and she let her feet fall into the tempo of the song.

 **And everyone knows I'm in** **  
** **Over my head, over my head** **  
** **With eight seconds left in overtime** **  
** **She's on your mind, she's on your** _ **mind  
She's on your mind**_ ****

 **Everyone knows I'm in** **  
** **Over my head, over my head** **  
** **With eight seconds left in overtime** **  
** **She's on your mind, she's on your mind**

The song began to slow as she assumed was the final stretch towards the end. And as it did, everything seemed to slow down. The crowds screams seemed distant and the feeling that overcame her was nostalgic. Is this what music _used_ to feel like for her? What changed? She watched as the leader pulled his head up and searched the crowd with a smirk before falling on her, as he raised an eyebrow. ****

 **Everyone knows I'm in** **  
** **Over my head, over my head** **  
** **With eight seconds left in overtime** **  
** **She's on your mind, she's on your mind**

Blossom stayed deadly still as red met pink and his eyes stayed glued on her while the rest of the crowd was erupting in cheers. Feeling suddenly nervous she lowered her gaze downwards and reluctantly stood up and tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go home." She said loudly trying to let her sister hear her over the screams of the erratic fans.

"Oh, okay. I hope this helped." Buttercup spoke loudly as she shrugged and turned her attention back to the band on stage.

Blossom stole one more glance at the members, the redhead hunk's stare still set on her, until she quickly grabbed her jacket and stepped off into the cold.

 _Yeah, I think it did._

…

This is how it begins.

She didn't know it.

And neither did he.

But this was the beginning of something much more than they had hoped.

Because although they were unaware, their fates were entwined with each others and _everything_ was about to change.

 **A/N: Okay that wraps it up! I'm taking suggestions for songs you want to see so please review and tell me songs you would like to see in this fic! I hoped you enjoyed and till next time!**

 **Preview for Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

" **You are that singer from the café!" Blossom exclaimed.**

" **Flattered you remembered me, sweetheart."**

 **.**


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone! I am actually on a plane to NYC right now so I decided to write more to pass the time since it seemed a lot of you liked this story! To the guest who said this resembled another story, I sincerely apologize. I had no idea cuz usually when I write I just find out what It's about as I go, and I haven't been truly active in this fandom and reading other stories since 2013. I never really have a plan formed in my head yet until I finish the first chapter. So I will say that I'm going to try to stick to my original style as much as I can without trying to copy , thanks so much for the kind reviews and song recommends! Another thing I wanted to address: if you gave me a song recommend, don't be discouraged if it doesn't show up for a few chapters. I usually try to listen to them and plan them ahead. Since all that boring stuff is done with, please excuse any mistakes you see, and let's begin!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls or the songs used in this story.**

If you try to fight against what is already planned for you, what does that make you?

A rebel?

A fighter?

A force that is to be reckoned with?

Really, _no_.

It makes you someone who can't handle what their meant to be, and someone who can't digest the fact that things aren't always in our control.

Is it wrong to follow some order?

To be who you are destined to be not who you _think_ you need to be?

Since when did trying to be different become more of a trend, more of a path chosen than what was intended?

Since when did fighting to be unique made you become more _ordinary_?

The hierarchy of life is not our enemy. It helps us.

They are pathways that help us discover more about ourselves and what we need to associate our lives with.

There is _nothing_ wrong with staying the same.

In fact, most people don't have the courage to do so.

 **Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

POV: Third Person

 _Red eyes. They haunted me no matter where I went. Always there, piercing through me. Making me feel like more of a chump, than ever before. Just there. Watching me._

 _Fantastic._

Ever since, that night at that dreary café, Blossom couldn't seem to sleep straight, evident to the bags that hung under her eyes.

It was, in her words, irritating.

Annoying like an itch you couldn't scratch that tingled on the skin.

That night was supposed to _help_ her not further drive Blossom down the hole she was already in. But it did.

And it infuriated her to no end.

She watched as she made her way through the crowded hallways of school. Observing everyone.

It was times like these, that she was happy she was alone.

"Blossom!" yelled Bubbles from across the hall, as she happily made her way to her much more exhausted sister.

Well, almost.

"Ready to go?" the blonde asked, looping Blossoms arm with her own not noticing the admiring or jealous looks of the people around them.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay behind again. I need to practice some more."

Bubbles happy face went into a small frown, as she glared at her sister.

"But that's the third night this week! You already practice your piano at home too!" Bubbles whined as she noticed Blossoms sunken in face due to lost hours of tossing and turning.

"it's fine, Bubbles."

"No its not! I knew I should of never let you go with Buttercup to see that band! You have been all screwy ever since!"

Blossom winced.

"Bubbles, I just want to perfect my technique. I've been rather sloppy lately, and I needed to stay anyway for my private dance lesson. And you _know_ I cant miss those. I promise I'll come home early, _okay_?"

The blonde looked at her questioningly before sighing and letting go of the redhead's arm.

"Fine. You better keep your word! You promised!" Bubbles said as she began to walk away, her focus still on the prodigy.

"Have I ever _not_ kept it?" Blossom replied with a smile while Bubbles nodded and waved away.

…

Hours have passed and Blossom was sitting at the piano just as confused as before. Fiddling with the keys in front of her, she continuously tried for a different sound to emerge. But it all sounded the same.

Just as cookie cutter and boring as before.

 _Perfect._

Blossom stood up from the bench, finally being able to stretch her weak muscles from all the sitting. Her mind began to wonder and the stress that laid dormant in her was building by the second.

She looked at the clock.

 _I guess I better get to my class._

Blossom looked around the empty chorus room. This was her private space that her teachers let her use, due to all the recognition it gave to have someone like her in their school. All the glorified trophies and awards she earned helped this public school shine among the rest.

The redhead lowered her gaze.

She needed to breathe.

…

"Lift your leg higher! Higher! Yes, magnificent!" yelped the old woman with a thick French accent as she admired Blossom and her current posture.

With her leg straight behind her, Blossom kept a straight face as she twirled, grabbing her foot and putting it behind her head. The classical music that erupted in the room had calmed her a little when she jumped and twirled about the mahogany room, looking at her prim reflection.

Clad in a black leotard and pink tights she slightly scowled before the music finished as she posed a final time.

"Perfect, Blossom! Just make sure you practice your jumping." Told the lady as she made her way to the rooms exit.

Blossom nodded before bowing to the teacher.

"Of course. Have an excellent evening, Madame."

The sound of the door shutting allowed Blossom to lift her head and let out a heavy sigh. Blossom sat on the floor, looking around the now much more empty room. The mirror dragged on the entire wall as she stared and stared.

Just waiting. For something.

 _Anything._

Standing, she walked over to her locker that was in the opposite side of the room. Fiddling with the pink lock, she opened it and grabbed the pink bag inside. About to change, she began to take her clothes out until she looked into what laid in the open locker next to hers.

A pair of high tops, most likely from one of the hip-hop classes, glared at her. Blossom toyed with the material in her hand before tossing it once more and opening the locker fully and grabbing the shoes off the rack before she could change her mind.

 _I need to explore the unknown, right?_

Blossom clawed open her bag and searched desperately for the what she remembered she had kept.

Untying the ribbon of her pale pink ballet slippers slowly, she held them in her hand, before ultimately setting them aside.

Grabbing her thick curls, she put it up into a high pony on top of her head and let her bangs and stray red locks frame her face. She took a final look at herself. With a open black top that showed her bare skin on her back, a pair of ripped pink leggings and black high tops, she pulled off a rather casual look. Something that wasn't expected of the high class, almost stuck up redhead.

 _What am I doing?_

She let out a deep breath and pulled her arms in front of her, beginning to stretch her tense muscles. Slowly, she looked around, her magenta eyes finding the boom box on top of a wooden stool and a stack of CD's next to it.

Cringing and closing her eyes in the process, she grabbed the first one she had felt with her fingertips.

Popping the case open, and putting the CD in the old box, Blossom pressed play, and waited for the unfamiliar music to go through her.

 **Replay**

 **By Zendaya**

 **Make it stop** **  
** **Sounds so good, I just can't take no more** **  
** **Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know** **  
** **I don't know (know)**

Blossom's body moved swiftly across the floor, her gaze focused on her own reflection and nothing more. Her hair followed behind her movements perfectly, while she let her mind wander and her body to go with the beats of the song.

 **But don't stop** _ **(stop)**_ **, don't move  
Just keep it there** _ **(right there)**_ **  
Keep it right there** _ **(mmmm)**_ **  
Keep it right there**

Starting to gain more confidence as she went, she let herself feel the music and dance, for the first time forever, the way _she_ wanted too. And although this territory was unknown to her, Blossom 's skill surpassed many before her evident on how quickly she grasped the concept. She twirled but kept an eerie way she moved, rolling her hips and letting the song surround her.

 **I wanna put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go**

When the music intensified so did she. Her swift movements became more fierce. Each step turned stronger and she could feel the sweat begin to glisten on her porcelain skin.

 **Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day, yeah, you all day  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay**

Blossom twirled around the room with passion, following her twin in the mirror. Glaring at herself while the music vibrated through her. Moving her hips in a sultry, lustful way she never attempted to do before. And she didn't hate it.

 **Don't stop  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
I don't wanna miss a single thing  
I wanna hear every melody, yeah  
B-b-b-beating  
Beating so loud you can feel it  
B-b-b-beating  
Beating for you**

 **I wanna put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go**

She slowed once more, her body twirling along with the beat. The prodigy slid her foot across the rough wood floor, showing off the long length of her legs as she let herself create intricate and difficult foot movements to it.

 **Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day, yeah, you all day  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay**

Her feet to began to ache, but she ignored the sensation and focused on herself. She wanted to prove to them everything.  
That she wasn't prissy or a princess.  
That she could be _bad_.  
She wanted to prove that she could be unpredictable too.

 **Feel it all, feel it all crashing down  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound**

At this point, she was at the mirror, watching herself, mimicking her twin's movements tenaciously. She let herself breathe and wander but her mind always thought back to one thing.

 _Red_.

 **Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day, yeah, you all day  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay**

With the song over, Blossom breathed heavily but didn't take her eyes off the mirror, letting the CD play the next track. Staring into her own pink eyes she frowned.

It wasn't until she heard clapping coming from behind her, did her gaze go the reflection of a dark figure learning on the door.

"That was extremely teasing! Hot, _Sexy_ , whatever you call it. I liked it." The deep voice rumbled behind her as she could feel a violent blush starting to turn her face red. Angrily she turned to the opposed, opening her mouth to say something but quickly shut it, her eyes widening in surprise.

He wore the school's uniform but in a rather sloppy way, the shirt not tucked in, the tie loose, and his pants baggy. Piercings still adorned his ears, and a steel chain hung on his neck.

She didn't realize who it was until she saw his eyes. She flushed once more.

"Y-You're that singer from the café!" Blossom yelped, her hand pointing to him as he lazily smirked at her.

"Flattered you remembered me, sweetheart." He said as he stared at her body with lust evident in his enticing red orbs.

Blossom shook her head, her eyes squinting at him.

"Aren't you a little _old_ to be in high school?"

"Ouch, I'm only 18."

Blossom raised her hands, showing defeat before she sighed and walked over to turn the music off. While doing so, she choose to ignore him and pack her things.

It was easier said than done.

His eyes followed her movements and it was unnerving. She grabbed her ballet slippers that were tossed and gently put them back into her bag.

Laughter erupted from him.

Blossom felt annoyance rise up in her and she stood up straight before glaring at him. He seemed surprised by the act, his eyebrow beginning to arch, but quickly replaced it with his charming demeanor.

"Oh _please_ , tell me what's so funny." Blossom spoke with sarcasm dripping in her words, which seemed to make his smirk grow wider.

"To see the school's beloved music prodigy dancing all by herself. To see a ballet student dancing to hip-hop. I think it's all pretty amusing." He sneered, scratching the tip of his nose before taking his weight off the door and looming over to where she stood frozen.

"What makes you think that's what's happening here?" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned dangerously close to her face, where she could see the small freckles that adorned his cheeks and stare deeper into his harsh magma eyes.

"It's _not_?"

After what seemed of forever of intense eye contact, Blossom glared and pushed him out of her way to finish getting her things.

"You don't know me." She mumbled sharply as she quickly put things in order.

She loves order.

"I don't have too. I can tell just by looking at you. Get's boring being miss goody two shoes all the time, _Right_?"

His voice shook her in a way she didn't know it could do but she continued to try to ignore his intimidating presence.

She hated him.

She hated how right he was.

"You should be happy it was me to find you here and not anyone else. " he laughed out, and without even looking she knew he had that smug look on his face. 

"Aren't _I_ lucky."

Blossom quickly made her way to the exit, passing him at the doorway. His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from escaping.

"But don't worry." His rough voice uttered. His lips touched the corner of her ear before he whispered:

"it'll be _our_ little secret."

A shiver ran down her spine. Shoving him hardly she ran out the door, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart and the feeling that bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

…

She arrived home late, despite her earlier promise to not do so.

At the moment, it didn't matter, Bubbles noticed the mood her sister came in and choose not to pry.

It was _rare_ to see the redhead that ticked off.

Blossom was in a daze as she played her piano, the notes carried a different tune than usual. She couldn't concentrate.

The sound of rustling caught her attention and she quickly walked over to the source of the noise.

"Buttercup, it's nearly midnight! Where were you?" Blossom exclaimed as she rubbed her tired eyes and saw the green-eyed girl try to quietly make her entrance into the house.

She awkwardly laughed, playing with the tips of her black strands something she did when she was nervous.

"Sorry, I just had to help the band and stuff. I'm sort of their manager." She spoke as she discarded her winter coat into the closet.

 _Of course, it had to be them. It had to be him._

" _You_?"

"Surprised me too."

"Well, you have a curfew in this house so you better oblige to it! This is my only warning." She scolded to the disinterested brunette.

"Yes, _mom_." Buttercup sarcastically spewed out as she began to walk up the stairs. She then stopped, a weird look crossed on her face before turning back to the redhead.

"Do you happen to know Brick or something?"

 _Brick?_

"Who?" Blossom asked her pink eyes squinting in confusion.

"The front man for the band."

She felt her eye twitch and her hand tighten at the mention of him.

 _So that is the delinquent's name._

"I don't know him. At _all_." She spoke bitterly.

Buttercup smirked, catching her sister's pissed tone, "Well that's weird then."

"What is?" Blossom sighed as she rubbed her temples soothingly with her eyes shut.

"It's _weird_ because he was asking about you the entire night."

Buttercup scoffed as she made her way up the stairs leaving the eldest alone in her thoughts.

Her throat tightened and she felt her stomach drop.

 _Red_ invaded her mind.

 _This was bad._

…

Sometimes you can't help but change. Because although change shows resistance, it allows us to grow.

To _evolve_.

To become better versions of who we used to be.

And although it can be utterly terrifying, it is also a gift.

A gift that allows us to accept ourselves for who we are.

 _Whoever_ we are.

 **A/N: that wraps us up for now! For the dancing scene, I recommend watching the video because that was the overall feel that I was going for. You guys have no idea how long I wanted to write something with that song X3. Please review any song recommends you may have, thanks for reading and until next time! R &R **

**Preview for Chapter 3: Hothead**

" **Are you** _ **really**_ **as good as everyone claims?" Brick asked.**

" **I think so." She answered with a stoic tone.**

" **Prove it."**


End file.
